playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Niko Article
'''Niko Bellic'' is the main protagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto IV, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and LeeHatake's Rockstar fighting game. He would fight using his melee and weapon skills. His Minion is Roman Bellic.' Biography '''SERBIAN WAR VETERAN' Niko Bellic was a former member of the Serbian army, who was betrayed by one of his former allies. Alongside his cousin Roman, Niko immigrated to Liberty City, originally leading Roman to believe that two were chasing after the "American Dream". Niko eventually revealed his true intentions were to find the man who had betrayed his squad ten years prior, and is determined to fall into the world of crime in order to exact his revenge. THE LEGACY OF NIKO BELLIC *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned (supporting character)'' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony (supporting character)'' Arcade Opening Niko and Johnny Klebitz were delivering diamonds to a museum when they were intercepted by Luis Lopez. Fleeing the scene, Niko is soon chased by the police and recieves a phone call from Roman talking about a gathering of certain people. The Bellic cousins believe this gathering may have been influenced by one of Niko's enemies, Dimitri Rascalov, and Niko heads toward the source of this gathering, managing to dodge the police. Rival Name: John Marston Reason: Niko thinks that Marston is an undercover criminal working for Dimitri Rascalov, possibly drugged to believe that he's a gunslinger from the 1900's. Connection: Both are popular protagonists of video games developed by Rockstar Games. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Niko returns to Liberty City with power flowing through him. Roman calls him again, asking if he would like to go bowling, to which Niko replies, "Sorry, Cousin. I cannot go bowling right now." and hangs up. He then says, "Because I've got a debt to settle. Soon the criminals of this city will learn that you never screw over Niko Bellic!" Gameplay Niko would fight using melee and guns, and can take cover similar to Nathan Drake. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo' - *'Knife Combo' - + *'Super Punch' - + *'Chainsaw Attack' - + *'Punt Kick' - (Air) *'Grenade Toss' - + (Air) *'Katana Slash' - + (Air) *'Aerial Chainsaw Attack' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'AK-47 Fire' - *'Shotgun' - + *'Jetpack' Launch - + Hold for a parachute descent. *'Remote Bomb' - + Press again to detonate. *'Grenade Launcher' - (Air) *'Sniper Shot' - + (Air) *'Jetpack Boost' - + (Air) *'RPG '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Flamethrower'- Can be aimed up or down *'Double Uzi Spray' - + Can be held for a few seconds *'Molotov' Toss - + Can be charged *'Take Cover' - + - Niko takes cover behind a car. **file:btn_square.png will make Niko fire whatever gun he had before taking cover **file:btn_triangle.png will make Niko use a grenade *'Aerial Flamethrower' - (Air) *'Drop Kick' - + (Air) *'Parachute' - + (Air) *'Molotov Drop' - + (Air) - (Throws) *'Batter Up' - or *'Upward Toss' - *'Sleep Hold' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Another Assassination' - (Level 1): Niko pulls out a sniper rifle and can use it to shoot any nearby character *'The Cousins Bellic' - (Level 2): Roman would drive through the stage in his taxi and run down any opponent in his way. *'Out of Commission' - (Level 3): Niko pilots an Annihilator helicoptor and flies to the front of the screen in a third-person view. He is able to shoot mounted machine guns as his ally, Little Jacob, shoots an RPG. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **"Stay calm. No one needs to die." **"Is this the American Dream?" **"You want me to finish you off?" *Prematch: **"I don't have time for this." **"Not now, Roman." *Item Pick-up: **"Ah, this weapon could work." **"Did Roman leave this here?" **"Who left this behind?" **"That cousin of mine left me something." *Using Another Assassination: **"Sorry it came to this." *Using The Cousins Bellic: **"Watch where you are driving, Cousin!" *Using Out of Commission: **"Little Jacob: We gonna take 'em all out, seen?." *Successful KO: **"Do not mess with the Cousins Bellic!" **"So, this is the American Dream?" **"It's just a wound. Do you want me to finish you off?" **"You should have backed away!" **"Life is complicated." *Respawn: **"You're starting to piss me off!" **"Damn it!" **"What's wrong with you?" **"I'm getting pissed off!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Exits Roman's taxi. Runs on-screen as police sirens are heard in the background, and says "I don't have time for this." Niko's phone is ringing and he rejects the call, saying, "Not now, Roman." Loads a shotgun and points it at the screen. Winning Screen Niko picks up his phone, which appears on the right side of the screen and reads "Call from Roman." Niko runs off screen as blue lights flash and police sirens can be heard in the background. Niko is seen on his phone and says, "Cousin, let's go bowling." Niko is seen driving off in a stolen car. Losing Screen Niko falls over, apparently dead, as his screen desaturates. Niko is seen lying on the ground and the word "Wasted" appears on-screen. Niko is arrested by police and the screen desaturates. A police car drives off and the word "Busted" appears on-screen. Costumes Russian Clothes His default appearance and mainstream appearance in GTA IV and its Episodes. The Lost Jacket The outfit worn by the main protagonist of GTA: The Lost and Damned. : Alternate Color: Luis Lopez: The main protagonist of GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Carl Johnson The main protagonist of GTA: San Andreas, quite possibly Grand Theft Auto's most popular installment. Stage Los Santos Primary Representation: Grand Theft Auto Secondary Representation: Red Dead Redemption The stage begins in Los Santos, San Andreas. Vehicles are seen in the background and police will occasionally drive through after gang members, resulting in high speed chases and occasional drive-by shootings that will harm the players. After a while, a sandstorm rolls in from the desert areas of San Andreas and all of the vehicles soon run off of the road. Yells and whistling can be heard as various gunslingers and outlaws ride in on horses and start joining the gunfight. Theme Niko's fanfares and other themes are remixes of the Grand Theft Auto IV main theme https://youtu.be/jqE8M2ZnFL8 Category:Blog posts